


The Effloresce Days

by Azarathian



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarathian/pseuds/Azarathian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles centred around the wonderful pairing that is Beast Boy and Raven, and their strange, oftentimes captivating relationship as it cultivates throughout the years. </p><p>More to follow! (Title might change in future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effloresce Days

“—AAGH!” The agonizing wail rung through the tower walls, flooding out into the open air before withering to a guttural whimper.

“It’s broken,” stated a flat voice above the boy’s trembles. 

Beast Boy’s face scrunched up tightly in the aftermath of pain. She’d had to take his hand and apply pressure in order to determine the severity of the injury, and it hadn’t boded well at all for the changeling. Though they’d hoped for a fracture at most, she was indeed correct in her conclusion; as well as being limp and twisted at the wrist, he was unable to twitch so much as a finger.

Both Titans eyed the injury with a solemn gaze, the atmosphere heavy around them.

The broken hand hadn’t been the only wound inflicted in battle. Bruises, gashes, grazes and grit curtained their skin in unsightly shades of crimson and blue. With the situation at hand though, they hardly felt the stinging sensations lining their flesh, only engulfed in their heavy breaths, still thick from combat. 

“… Hold still.”  
“Huh?”  
She left no time to release her hold on his wrist, instead bringing her fingers to grip at the tips of his glove, then slowly drag it up in attempt to unveil his hand. The fabric was rough and clung stubbornly to his skin, rousing friction from the girl’s efforts.  
“Wait…" Beryl eyes squinted, hot tears brimming their lashes as he desperately tried to withstand the throbbing ache.  
“I need to see it, Beast Boy,” she retaliated.  
He knew she was right, but the weight of the glove hurt to remove from his now swollen and tender knuckles.  
“But Raven, it—"  
“I know.”

The words were soft in understanding, but low in concern. As she pried her eyes from his glove, bringing them back to his own, he returned the brief exchange, a look of knowing passing between them. There was a brief pause, then with courage, his muscles grew taught and brows knitted as he gave a small, uncertain nod. He stiffened his bottom lip in preparation for the inevitable strain.

She acknowledged the nod, but sensed the fear in his eyes. Still, with steady care and a firm grasp, she clutched back to his glove before tugging it off as swiftly and painlessly as she could manage.

“Ffmhh—GAAH!”

And then it was off. 

What was revealed after she discarded the grey glove to the ground was a very beaten, very quivering green hand. The dusky skin was plump with enflamed muscle and daubed with vicious purple and mauve. The sight caused a cringe from the two, though they knew they’d both seen much worse in the past. An injury was an injury.

Raven seemed to cradle the hand whilst her eyes inspected the sores, and Beast Boy almost flinched at the contact. He wasn’t sure whether to blame the discomfort of the broken bone, or the unfamiliarity, but a tremor seemed to fleet through him all the same. He outwardly shuddered at the contact of flesh against flesh. 

Through his struggle, he could feel her fragility; the sympathy with which she took his hand in hers, the frail ivory skin gliding over each calloused cut, with compassion in their wake. 

He was so used to wearing gloves…

“You shouldn’t have done that.” The magus cut through his thoughts, still vetting his wrist with a wary touch. A trace of resentment had slipped into her tone.  
“I wasn’t going to let him hurt you.”  
“It would’ve been fine.” Once more, her eyes rose to meet his. A certain gravity glazed her stare as she pressed on.  
“I saw it coming. I was going to block it—"  
“— But what if you hadn’t.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she swallowed, absorbing the newfound silence. 

She wasn’t going to argue about this now. 

She wasn’t going to dwell on him having hurled himself between her and Cinderblock, managing in his heat to hit a blow to the boulder jowl, sending the enemy tumbling off guard and leaving him with a completely crippled fist.  
If he hadn’t collided with the villain’s jaw in time, he could’ve been hit – to the stomach, to the ribs, to the heart. That weight of solid stone could’ve caused internal bleeding. It could’ve been fatal, had he missed.

… In reality, they both knew he was lucky to come out with only his hand broken.

Beast Boy hadn’t known why he didn’t transform into something more durable. All he knew was he’d seen his teammate cornered, and felt his feet lunge him forward in the last second.

Unthinking.

A light sigh left her lips and her gaze lowered before she moved forward.

“This might hurt a bit,” she warned. Beast Boy’s brows rose in confusion.

He watched, slightly unnerved as she slowly slid one of her palms beneath his, flattening the hand out, then hovering her other hand just above his knuckles in preparation. His breath caught in his throat, but he didn’t protest. He knew now what she was doing. He’d experienced the charm of such an action before…

So when the two hands enveloping his began to glow, he relaxed back into the chair as best he could, lids gradually growing heavy with relief. 

It could only be best described as a flood of warmth through his blood, both igniting and soothing his entire being, caressing his flesh and mending his wounds with flawless ease. It was transcendent for the brief time it lasted; wholesome, alleviating, both in body and mind. Like his entire self had taken a long, leaden sigh of release.

But before long, it was over. And he was back in the room, Raven still sitting snugly beside him, a fragile hold on his now healthy and healed hand.

With eyes fully open, glancing down to the sight of their hands entwined, he found now that the warmth had also risen to his face. Raven herself was delayed, almost dazed from the transfer of energy from her soul to his. She too lingered on their hands, suspended between them with a tenderness unfamiliar to them both. 

“Thanks,” came Beast Boy’s voice amid the quiet.  
Raven said nothing for a moment, then abruptly released his hand, bringing her own to lay in her lap.  
“You’re welcome.” 

She noticed the earnest smile that had crept upon his face but only returned it with a swift glance to the carpet. 

The two sat there as silence seemed to slink its way back. The tower was shrouded in a certain stillness that neither quite knew how to fill.  
Raven looked to him again, expression blank though she was searching for words.

“… I—“  
A mighty clunk shook the walls as two tall metal doors swung apart.  
“YO! Ya’ll wouldn’t believe the ass-whoopin’ you missed!” 

A familiar bulky man entered, followed noisily by the bustle of a red-head singing the praises of their victory, and a masked boy with a smug smile plastered across his face.  
The swell of life returned with their friends’ arrival; a crescendo of speech and sounds.

And all that was left to share was a final glance before the two titans were standing once again, pacing towards their friends who greeted them with elation, as after any triumphant event.

Though they didn’t much mind that they’d missed it.


End file.
